Satan (Channel Awesome)
Satan is the ruler of Hell in the That Guy with the Glasses universe. Although mentioned and heard several times over the years, he made his first full appearance in the Nostalgia Critic's seventh year, portrayed by Malcolm Ray. Son of the Mask Satan first appears in the beginning of the Critic's Son of the Mask ''review. In Hell (called H-E-Double Hockey Stick in the subtitles), he addresses the souls of the damned to introduce them to his daughter Evilina, intended to be the Anti-Christ. However, as she appears, she is wearing a princess costume and a pink feather boa while singing the theme to ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Satan hastily cuts the video feed and orders one of his minions to call his wife and Evilina's mother, Kim Kardashian. He demands an explanation to their daughter's behavior, and Kim explains that she didn't want Evilina to be spinning her head and vomiting green slime like the TV Satan had been showing her had been making her do, so she had been putting on "age-appropriate programming" for her to watch instead, like My Little Pony, Care Bears, Dora the Explorer, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Bratz (the latter of which Satan agrees isn't that bad for his purposes). Wanting to get his daughter "back to normal" as the seed of evil, Satan decides to have her watch Son of the Mask, which he describes as "a children's film so frightening and so disturbed that no child can watch it without being scarred for life". However, Kim informs Satan that she got rid of it, throwing it into a garbage can in a Chicago park, believing nobody would look for it there. Unfortunately, the Nostalgia Critic stumbles across it and decides to review it, reasoning that if it's in a public garbage can it must be worth reviewing. After reviewing the film for a while and being shocked and horrified by the film's disturbing imagery and CGI from the deepest pits of the Uncanny Valley, the Critic finally snaps after watching a scene where a baby's head transforms into a balloon. He screams in terror so loudly that Satan hears him all the way from Hell. Coming to the conclusion that only Son of the Mask could bring out such a reaction, Satan retrieves his daughter from her room (where she is arguing over who is the cutest pony with CR of the TGWTG team) and takes her into the mortal world to find the DVD. After suffering through more of the film's frightening scenes, the Critic calls up Santa Christ for help, believing that the DVD is possessed. Santa Christ at first doesn't believe the Critic, but upon hearing that the DVD is question is Son of the Mask, rushes over to the Critic's house and informs him of the film's diabolic origins, calling it the "One DVD". Further, he says to escape the film's evil clutches, he must either return it to Satan or watch it all the way through. The Critic tries to get Santa Christ to take it away, but SC refuses, saying that it would be too much fun for him to wield indiscriminataly and it would become a power "too great and terrible to imagine". Reluctantly, the Critic decides to finish his review. After finishing the movie, the Critic tries to throw it away, but the DVD leaps back into the DVD player of its own accord and starts replaying all of the film's scariest scenes over and over again. Santa Christ returns and attempts to protect the Critic, but even he is helpless against the film's evil. Just when it seems the DVD is going to consume the Critic and Santa Christ in a wave of fire, Satan arrives on the scene and reclaims his property. After having a friendly chat with Santa Christ, who turns out to be an old friend of his, Satan begins to depart, only for the Critic to beg him to kill him in order to rid him of the images the DVD had engrained into his mind. Satan asks Evilina for her opinion, and she says it would be crueler to leave the Critic alive, also saying that the Critic's previous death in the Plot Hole "didn't go over very well". Returning to Hell, Satan again presents Evilina to his subjects. At first, she begins singing the My Little Pony theme again, causing them to laugh, but soon reveals her true demonic appearance, frightening them and causing her father to say "That's my girl," in pride. Cat in the Hat Satan next appears during the Critic's review of the live-action Cat in the Hat movie, having gotten the Critic into babysitting Evilina while he finalizes the production deal with Pixar for Planes, with the Critic owing Satan after having sold his soul for a good General Zod impression. Wrapped up in his meeting, he doesn't appear for most of the review, although he still finds the time to call the Critic out for saying that Mike Myers wasn't really as funny as people built him up to be. At the end of the review, when Peter Souless tries to show the Critic and Evilina all the Dr. Suess movies until they appreciate them, Satan again appears to save the day, revealing that Souless sold his soul for the power to make all the terrible movies blockbusters. Satan collects on the debt he is owed, sending Souless into Hell. Before he departs with his daughter, Satan is given a suggestion for torturing Souless by the Critic, which is something involving a fork. Devil He appears again in the Critic's review of Devil, when the Critic enters an elevator and finds himself with Rita Repulsa, Santa Christ, and the Devil. When there is a blackout and Gort the repairman decides to show them the film Devil when they are arguing about its similarity to a screenplay Santa Christ wrote, Satan is the only one who is unperturbed by the movie's unredeeming moments. Satan seems calm all the way through the review, defending the film, and claims to have bad moments, such as when businesses have a casual clothes day or when schools have non uniform day and he has an "Act Stupid" day when he shows himself to the world publically on CCTV. He is killed off during the review and turns into a skeleton. However, when Santa Christ and Rita are also killed off, and only the Critic is alive, Satan reappears, and reveals himself as M. Night Shyamalan, the director of Devil, and says that he wants to kill the Critic, for mocking his films. So he pepares to blast the Critic into ruin but then Santa Christ resurrects himself and reveals himself to be the true Satan, hiding in the Santa Christ guise all along. He then claims Shyamalan and sends his soul to Hell (which was the reason he showed the film all along) and then escorts the Critic out the elevator after fixing a problem and saying he isn't as stupid as the films make him to be. Personality Satan is the ruler of Hell and the master of all evil, and is absolutely merciless to his enemies, such as Peter Souless. He also does not seem to be on good terms with his wife Kim Kardashian, seeing her idiocy a threat to his upbringing of Evilina as the "seed of evil" - when Santa Christ says to give his best of Satan's wife, Satan half-jokingly says "Why? I never do." However, he does have some soft spots to his character. Although initially an antagonist to the Critic, having refused to kill him to free him from the disturbing images he witnessed in his Son of the Mask review, Satan has begun to develop a sort of friendship with the Critic, saving him from near-certain doom on three occassions, although the first was merely to reclaim his property and the second was both to save his daughter and collect on Souless' debt. Satan and Santa Christ also seem to be old friends, with Satan finding him "blasphemous" and charming. Although he has outright stated that he wants to rule Earth, using creations of his like Twitter to make humanity dumber and easier to control, he seemed to express genuine dismay when he found out that Kardashian had thrown the Son of the Mask DVD into the human world, saying that humanity was not ready for its level of evil. The actor who plays Satan, Malcolm Ray, says that he trys to portray Satan as a stabilizing force, maintaining the balance between good and evil. Satan is especially fond of his daughter, Evilina. Although he intends to shape her into a true personification of evil and the Anti-Christ, Satan generally loves his daughter, and displays pride in her acts of cruelity. Trivia *The most recent Satan's connection with other beings claiming to be the Devil are unknown. In the past, these have included a Satan-like figure that possessed the Nostalgia Critic during his battle with the Angry Video Game Nerd; the being that possessed a Teddy Ruxpin doll and tried to kill the Critic; and the being that has appeared or was refrenced in several of the Ask that Guy with the Glasses videos. Whether these are the same Satan, servants of his, or different entities altogether is unknown. Bennett the Sage also claimed to be Satan during the Critic's review of the second Care Bears movie, but was revealed to only be posing as the Devil to mess with the Critic by the end of the review. *He's allegedly pregnant. Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Satan Category:Parents Category:Living Villains Category:Torturer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Genius Category:Deal Makers Category:Married Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Male Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Outright Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Successful Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Teleporters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Father of a villain Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Sophisticated Villains